10 Chloe and Davis Drabbles
by Rosel
Summary: 10 Chloe and Davis drabbles a respeonse to a promt to write drabbles about random songs.


**Disclaimer: I don't Own smallville**

**Promt: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Chloe/Davis Drabbles:**

1) A Hard Days Night by The Beatles- Davis went home frustated from a long day at savings people's lives and reviving them and putting up with some pretty rude people. People can get mean when their panicked. But as Davis went home he saw Chloe crashed on the bed with lab top on the edge of the bed with papers all around and coffee on the night stand. Then she woke up with her big smile on her face and said, "Your home". And Davis knew everything would be alright.

2)You Melt The Madness by Jericho Road- Davis was struggling trying to find food, shelter, and a way to get from the thugs of the streets. Davis needed a place to get away from the madness, the darkness that seeped in through those dark streets and the streets that let the darkness inside of him seep through. Then he saw it the catherdal it was a becon, a soft peacfulness came through him and all of the madness and darkness was melted away. He knew what ever came he'd be ok. He didn't feel that way again until he met her. She was a shinning becon as well. There was fear inside of him she calmed it. All of the darkness that clawed it's way out was melted away with her love.

3)Cold by Crossfade- I never got it right until I met you. You were my antedote that got me by. You were the drug that helped to get me high. You brought me into the man I wanted to be and I couldn't give that up. So I'm sorry for all of the lies, it was all I could do to survive. I never really wanted you to see the screwed up messed up monster inside of me. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. ( Davis to Chloe)

4) How Does It Feel by Avril Lavene- I'm not afraid of anything I've seen it all I've been through it it all. Nothing else could hurt me. Then suddenly I saw you in a cloud of smoke. I had this feeling that you knew me some how. I saw how different you were from me. Then suddenly I saw that maybe we were the same. You had some secrets like I did. You were afraid of some dark force inside you like I was. But suddenly the whole world came crumbbling down on me. I found just how different from me that you were. But suddenly I knew we were the same. (Chloe to Davis)

5)And I Love Her by The Beatles - I give her all of my love. She's my whole reason for being who am. She is everything. If you knew her you would love her too. I know I would always have this love inside me it is eternal it will never die. Chloe is my life her bright smile shines and brightens my whole world. I love her.

6) Beleive by Cherie Call- I know you just want to give up but all you have to do is beleive. Sometimes you can get everything you ever wanted if you only beleive. True love can last and the right guy can be out there. I know it feels like everything is stacked against you. Sometimes it feels like everyone else gets their happy ending but you. Then the guy comes out of smoke and ash and everything could fall in place if only you beleive. (Me to Chloe)

7) Breath No More by Evanessence- I looked into the mirror I so all of the peices of me were shattered. I tried pick up all of the peices back together. But how could I even breath now he was gone? How could I go on after I saw him fall down in the cage? A part of me died in there with him in that cage. Have I been sick this whole time? When can I ever be the same? I don't recognize that girl in the mirror who can she be with out him? He was taken from me by fate and destiny and what can I do? Breath? I breath... no more.

8) Alone by Crashtones- I knew where you were today. I closed my eyes to be close to you. I wish I could be with you. I wish you chose me. But I won't be that bad guy. I sometimes dream about us being together living happy normal lives. I sometimes wonder if you feel the same but I know what I am I know that I am alone. My life has to be suffered alone so you can be safe. (Davis to Chloe)

9) Stand by Jewel- Nothing is what it seems. The hero is a jerk and the villian is the sweetest guy I have ever met and treats me the best. It is a shame there isn't any one to blame for all of this suffering pain that life brings. If you will just come to me you will complete me. Together we can make a stand we won't have to sit by and let fate win. If you love me I will love you and we will be complete and triumph.

10) Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavene- Did you think I was going to give it up to you this time after you didn't call for years after we went there the first time? I'm not like that. I'm not the girl who throws it all away. Did you think I would just laugh and think it was cute? Any thoughts of you and me have gone away. I found a real man who actually respects me. He doesn't tell me what to do he doesn't tell me what to say and I'm better off with him anyway. (Chloe to Jimmy, real man = Davis)


End file.
